


Under the Stars

by bloomingbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Face Slapping, Hand Jobs, Praise Kink, Sex, Teasing, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, nature sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbucky/pseuds/bloomingbucky
Summary: Steve takes you camping and it's hard to keep your hands off each other when you know you're all alone together.
Relationships: Steve Rogers x Reader, Steve Rogers x you, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Under the Stars

“Steve are you…are you sure you know what you’re doing?” You ask, trying to stifle your laughter. It was endearing honestly, Steve taking you out on a camping trip promising only two things; sex and nature. 

The tall man groaned as a tent peg jabbed into his side; he sighed with apologetic eyes. “I kinda threw out the instructions too.” He admitted as you playfully rolled your eyes, hopping down from the bed of the pick up truck. 

You stopped when your feet were just about to meet the mess that was fabric, pegs, and various metallic parts that seemed important enough, but also not important enough to be remembered. 

“Did you bring an inflatable mattress?” You asked, looking up at him as he scratched the back of his neck. His eyes never left the mess on the ground as he answered you. “Yeah, it should be somewhere there.” He absentmindedly pointed to the truck. 

“Steve?” You were amused as you watched your supersolider boyfriend nearly physically fight pieces of a tent. “Huh-yeah?” He said, looking up at you, his blue eyes finally meeting yours. 

“How about we just set up the mattress in the bed of truck?” You proposed, shrugging your shoulders as Steve mulled over your idea. His eyes went from yours, to the tent, and back to yours. 

“I knew I brought you out here for a reason.” He chuckled, wrapping his arms around you and hugging you to his chest. You giggled, feet leaving the Earth as he spun you around once, then twice. 

“I thought that reason was for sex?” You chid back as he raised an eyebrow. “I don’t see you putting up a fight.” He smirked cheekily, pinching your bum as you let out a small squeal. 

“Now c’mon, let’s set everything up. The sun is gonna go down soon.” 

~

An hour and a half later everything was set up. Steve had managed to get a small fire going, just bright enough for the flames to lick dull orange hues over his sharp features. The bed of the truck was jammed with the mattress, various pillows, and blankets. 

Steve’s large hoodie hung loosely off your body, a simple pair of cotton panties underneath as you watched him move around on the ground; collecting a few more twigs to fuel the already lit fire. 

Steve was wearing a loose pair of grey sweatpants, you know, the ones that outlined his cock not so subtly. He knew they were your favourite, no doubt playing into your desires as a red and blue flannel clung to his arms; how patriotic. 

“Steve?” Your voice made him snap his head back towards you, “when are you gonna fuck me?” Your question caught him off-guard, eyes bulging as he stumbled over his feet; the question of adding to the fire now forgotten. 

“Jesus—baby,” he grunted as he easily climbed into the truck, suspension dipping at the addition of his weight. “You can’t just say stuff like that.” He whispered, dropping his body onto the shitty inflatable mattress and pulled you into his lap. 

You had an idea of why, the idea now poking against your inner thigh.

“Oh yeah, and why’s that?” You asked innocently, running your fingers through his darkened hair. From your position in his lap, you were slightly taller than him, the image of Steve looking up at you with hungry eyes driving you insane. 

“Do you want me to tell you?” He whispered in your right ear, lips skimming by yours as he moved to your left ear. “Or do you want me to show you?” You moaned lightly at his words, rutting your hips against his. 

“Show me.” You panted slightly, tugging his head up until your lips met. The kiss was messy, hot, and absolutely needy as Steve whimpered when you tightened your fingers around his locks. 

“You really just couldn’t wait, huh, sweetheart?” He was teasing you, taunting you as the grip on your hips grew stronger. You nodded your head, swallowing thickly as you felt your panties dampen. 

You whimpered, feeling his dull fingernails bore into the soft flesh of your ass; palms kneading it before delivering a firm smack.

The air was cool, summer breeze blowing; swirling around both your bodies. Your nipples perked, Steve’s tongue parting your lips before all you were tasting was the sweetness of the marshmallows and chocolate you shared hours earlier.

“My pretty girl,” Steve purred, lips trailing down your neck until he found your pulse point. “So excited for me, so good for me.” He praised, nipping and the rapidly pulsating vein.

You whimpered, your soft moans a mere extension of Mother Nature; crickets chirping, water lapping, and owls hooting.

“Steve.” You breathed almost pathetically as you felt him dip his fingers into your panties, swirling your slick around his fingers and chuckling deeply.

“You been thinkin’ about me for a while now, huh? Thinking about my fingers, my mouth, my cock? What is it sweet girl?” He asked, egging you on as a groan bubbled from deep in your throat.

He stopped his fingers, just barely prodding at your eager hole. “Answer me, sweet girl.” Steve growler harshly, eyes snapping to yours as he gripped your jaw tightly.

Slap.

You moaned, the slight stinging making you buck your hips against his hand as you recoiled from the gentle slap.

“Sweet girl.” Steve cooed, “I can feel you dripping, answer my question and you’ll get it all.” He whispered in your ear making you shudder in anticipation.

“Y-yes Steve—fuck, all of it. Think about your fingers and mouth and shit—your cock.” You stutter before he pushes two thick fingers into you. You fall into his chest, gasping as he curls them.

Lewd sounds come from you, your hands desperately finding his cock under his sweatpants. “Can’t wait to have my cock buried inside that sweet pussy of yours.” Steve’s words make you clench around him.

His cock twitches, your thumb spreading his pre-cum over his tip; acting like a faint lube as you move your hand over him.

You squeaked, shrieking almost as Steve flipped you over; baby blues dark and drinking in your state.

He bent his body over yours, cock free as it pokes your thigh. “Gonna fuck you under the stars, sweetheart.” Steve purred, “want the God’s to hear you screaming until you have no voice.”

Steve doesn’t bother to remove your panties, just pushing them carelessly aside before sinking into you. The groan that falls from Steve’s lips is low, rumbling like thunder and meeting your ears.

He starts slow, gripping your thighs so tight that you know you’ll be feeling the pain even tomorrow. “Look at that, takin’ me so fuckin’ well. Practically made to fit me.” Steve’s eyes are locked at where you’re connected; always amazed.

Your body is shaking, truck suspension squeaking with each harsh snap of his hips. “Look at me, wanna see you when you cum all over my cock.” Steve bites, shoving his thumb into your mouth.

You suck, sinking your teeth into it as your fucked out eyes look up at him. His hair is a mess, locks mused and out of place as his dog tags bounce off his chiseled chest.

Your toes curl, wrapping around his torso as you feel the imminent crash of the white hot pleasure. “That’s it, sweet girl, just like that.” It’s a low groan, his hips stuttering slightly as you clamp around him.

“Make a mess on my cock, cum pretty girl, I need you to cum.” Steve whispers, sending goosebumps down your spine in time with your coil tearing.

All of the breath leaves your lungs as you scream, back arching and vaulting off the cheap inflatable mattress as Steve still inside of you. He cums, cums hard and he falls onto his forearms; just barely catching himself.

Your breaths mingle, tangling in the air as you let out a breathy chuckle. “Anything else you wanna show me, Captain?” Steve looks at you wickedly, “oh sweet girl, we’re just getting started.”


End file.
